


【銀高】雙(12賀文)

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205





	【銀高】雙(12賀文)

到底銀時跟高杉還是一對戀人，在這世上要嘛是與你相補的性格要嘛就是與你相像的那一個。

這在兩人偶爾穿著同款衣服時不是相一般情侶的甜蜜情侶裝而是爭論著自己最先的另一個去換掉，在這事上銀時總是吃虧的，畢竟大多數衣服在高杉身上總是多一股銀時沒有的氣質，即使阿銀的身材也不差，只能委屈的脫去衣服，物色其他的選項。

雖然如此他倆依舊有一件共同的興趣，怎麼也不可能禮讓，為此只剩輪流的選項。

輕笑著，高杉又一次贏了銀時，瞇起的墨綠帶有暗示的看著銀時，拍上男人的臀催促的男人脫去外衣。

褪去外衣，銀時覺得尷尬的抬手按著自己後頸，通身赤裸的在自己戀人面前什麼的總是不自在，才想開口說些什麼，高杉便抬腳，猛地踹上銀時，迫使男人跌上床鋪。  
「喂喂！高杉先說阿銀可不是零啊…」一瞬間高杉跨上男人的腰間，而男人的反抗還沒能說完，高杉已經備好的膠帶已經封上銀時的嘴。

銀時是個十足十的S沒有問題的，至於高杉其實本來並不對這事感興趣，只是只有自己一個勁的挨打什麼的就是叫人不爽，這樣而已沒有什麼特別的理由。

卡其色的膠帶封住了銀白男人的嘴，為了牢固，高杉繞了銀時的腦袋一圈，他就是如此不計後果，銀時光想淚都要噴出來了，悶悶的哼著，雙手也在過程後給高杉按在後腰一捆捆的綁了起來。

如此之後高杉並未收手，稍稍抬腰，背過銀時，紫髮的男人粗暴的穿過銀時的後大腿一層層的纏繞封住銀時的下身，當黏膩的貼面沾上銀時仍未硬挺的性器時銀時開始掙扎想把高杉甩開來，但一切都是無用的。習慣駕馭銀時的高杉哪裡是那麼容易叫他甩開的。

完成封印後高杉愉悅的笑了出聲，側過頭看著銀時。

高杉趴跪在床上，對著自己身後的銀時抬起自己的臀部揉捏著。

「今天你就看著……」說著。  
「唔唔嗯」扭動著，銀時知道高杉在氣前幾天的事，阿銀當然也知道自己有點過火，但是一點給撩起情慾，阿銀自己也無法控制，除了無奈阿銀最多也就扭著身體。

\---------  
挺動著腰身，銀時在看著高杉逐漸剝除衣褲的乳白臀部，在接近大腿的下緣拉扯著，隱隱透出前天銀時留下的青紫伴著高杉自己揉弄的紅痕，銀時仰著頸子吞嚥自己的唾沫。

貼著銀時的大腿，男人配合著高杉的喘息，緊繃著大腿的肌肉，叫依在上頭的高杉不住在男人的肌肉上細細的以嘴唇磨蹭著銀時的肌紋，一併的抽送自己的指節拉開暈紅的蜜口，還沒能潤滑的乾澀讓拓展並不順利，但高杉還不集著釋放自己，只是翻攪著刺激銀時。

瞥下眼，給膠帶捆在大腿上的性器湧入血液的脹大，但卻沒能脫離只是給膠帶掐得生疼。

鬆下手，高杉沒有預警的往前坐起身，豐滿的臀肉模擬抽送的一次次滑過男人大腿上的硬物。  
「唔嗯！」惹來男人立刻的喘息，給自己揹在身後的手頂起的腰間，讓銀時不住的想抽送自己的去頂著下身，腰部有力的高挺著，偶爾蹭過高杉垂在自己胯間的囊袋，溫溫的、嫩嫩的。

但這份快感並沒有持續太久，高杉稍微調整自己的按手的位置，壓下男人的動作，加重自己磨蹭的力道，膠帶的邊緣偶爾的摩擦是讓高杉不好受，所以找到一處光滑的便不住瘋狂的在那扭動著自己的腰身，敏感的會陰感受著男人的溫熱，以及鼓鼓跳動的血管。

「唔嗯…」難受的喘著，高杉是加重了手上的力道，但銀時真想動也不是不可能，兩人相當的力道，讓高杉肩頭不住細微的顫抖，身上的薄汗滾過蝴蝶骨的曲線，匯入柔美的腰椎滴入誘人的溝壑間，幾乎是要為這畫面射出時，身上讓一陣顫抖的抬起臀肉，探入自己的指節，跟前的一陣陣淫靡的水聲響起，即使沒法看見，銀時也猜想到了，不久一股灼熱濺上銀時給捆綁的大腿，身上人重重的坐在銀時的腹部上，探入的指節給頻頻收縮的蜜口吐了出來，牽出一絲透明的腸液。

重重的喘著，高杉緩了一陣才起身，他是感到有些熱，但身體是有些許降溫了，不若身下的男人重重的喘息，囈語著不明的話語。  
「怎麼…」帶著高潮餘裕後的嘶啞高杉問。  
「想要嗎？」惡意的問著，男人猩紅的眼瞳暗上些許，雖然說到底也是他咎由自取，但面對那般魅惑人心的高杉，銀時實在是抗拒不了，現在也是如此，扯著頸子，銀時點著，身上的紫髮男人低低的笑出聲。

「那就過來啊」爬過男人的身上，靠往床板，大張著自己的雙腿道。

扭過身，銀時在床上掙扎著，才好不容易翻過身，猶如毛蟲一般的蠕動上前。

靠在高杉的肩窩，吸取男人身上的氣味。  
「唔嗯……唔唔……嗯」幾乎成不了人話，銀時急促的噴出鼻息抗議，但這份抗議除了溫度外什麼也沒傳到高杉耳裡，反倒是男人傾身銀時啄吻男人的胸膛，厚實的肉感怎麼也不是他能抱緊的，勾起雙手，銀時貼上高杉的後頸，髮絲掃得銀時發癢瞇起眼，幾乎是同一刻，後腦傳來一排刺痛，給膠帶扯去的毛囊哀號著，嘴頓時回復自由的出聲。  
「嗷！！！！」半張臉佈滿凌亂的紅痕陣陣抽痛著，但銀時也僅能縮著肩頭，畢竟雙手依然給囚禁著沒法觸及來確認是否禿一塊，但看著零碎的銀髮，銀時真是欲哭無淚。

泛紅的眼眶委屈的看向高杉，一瞬間男人似是也給剝離的髮絲嚇到，然而看著銀時的模樣頓時漾起壞笑。  
「乖、沒事的」說著，銀時心裡是有數的，這是自己以往常說的，算是自食惡果，但還是不免要說。  
「哪裡沒事、這都要禿了，銀時也不年輕了真的禿了沒關係嗎？」  
「是是、這不是在幫你了嗎？那個什麼性慾強的毛長得快、而且真要說你的毛卷的不差這一塊蓋起來就是……好啦也不想想誰平常說阿銀的補你就好」無所謂的說著，銀時不禁想出聲抗議的鼓著臉湊上前。  
「阿銀錯了可以嗎？不過高杉君也自己太誘人了、下次要試試自己看看嗎？自己的模樣」一面親著，一可以開口兩人就不禁吵起來，想起當時兩人的第一次也是這樣，在先滾床前就先滾在地上，一面說著一面抬膝磨蹭彼此的昂揚，知道兩人都難耐的勾著頸子吻得難分捨。

跪在高杉跟前的銀時，腿間夾著高杉的白嫩大腿，每一次舌尖探入撩弄著男人的牙床時，都伴隨著頂弄。給膠帶封死的下身不住的泌出汗液，悶得銀時發狂，猩紅瞥了下身下的男人，墨綠盈著氤氳的水氣魅惑著男人，舌尖更深的探入那幽綠，幾乎是要撞到彼此的鼻尖銀時才退開自己，粗喘著。

看著眼前艷麗的男人，銀時難耐的滾動喉結，吞下自己的滿腹的慾火。熱汗滾過頸部墜入男人結實的胸膛，順著明顯的腹肌紋路落入底頭銀白的毛叢間，給前列腺液浸染的膠帶終於繃不住性器的翹起一角，灼熱在觸及外頭的低溫後非但沒軟下，反倒是抖動的挺動掙脫膠帶的阻撓，蹭著身下人白嫩卻也精實的很的腿肌，留下一絲淫靡的痕跡。

「高杉……」溢散著熱氣的柱身蹭往身下人的胯間，銀時揹著自己的雙手挺起上身的喚道。  
「想含？」看著男人，高杉稍稍低下頭，柔韌的唇峰觸及漲紅的龜頭時男人扭腰閃避。

甩著腦袋，額前銀白的髮絲遮去男人的臉龐。  
「想進去…」男人低語著。

訝異男人的誠實，高杉輕笑著，抽出自己的大腿架上男人的肩頭。  
「那就來吧」從剛剛就悄悄擴張的後穴終於見人，蜜口開闔的擠出腸液。勾腿在銀時的肩頭，男人挺立的柱身便給靠近入口些。

蹭著，銀時沒法抬手固定的壓下頭咬著高杉掛於自己肩上的大腿，一併頂起自己的下身。

頭端很快的給沒入。  
「呼唔……高杉」嘆息著，銀時是想更深入，但是沒有高杉的幫助自己根本沒法做到，往常只要抬手按著這身上的大腿一次次抽送就可以，現在只能隨著自己晃動摩擦著敏感的頭端，縱使有十足的快感，暴露在空氣中的柱身依然覺得不夠，最終銀時出聲。

放下大腿，高杉主動的環住男人的腰身。  
「下來點」命令道，銀時便聽話的欺身貼著高杉的胸膛，櫻紅挺立的感覺在男人胸口滑動著，兩人夾著汗水的濕滑磨著。  
腰腹間，高杉的薄粉性器彈動著，同時完全進入的男人也感受到高杉體內的溫熱，緊縮的夾著自己，血液淌流在其中的增加敏感，通透的蜜口含著粗壯的硬物難受著，在這畫面的驅使下銀時嘶啞著聲音問。  
「唔…高杉可以吧……」  
「等……呃…」滑過高杉的耳畔銀時下巴抵著他的肩頭穩住高杉，即使沒能使用雙手，銀時的動作仍然不受阻礙，一次次撞擊著高杉，浸染情慾的薄粉臀瓣，給高杉自己掐著，隱忍著呻吟。

兩人的交合處因為未剝離的膠帶一團混亂，一部分貼著高杉的臀一部分還捆著銀時自己，許是憋過了點，銀時迷失了射精的感覺，麻木的抽送著自己。

而不若銀時的高杉在這瘋狂的抽插間不住的淌流出點點白濁。而男人似是在找回感覺的一次次探入深處給高杉的甬道緊緊夾著。

「銀…銀時…快唔……呃停啊…」過分累積的快感叫高杉不得不挺腰來抵抗才免於自己失控的在男人身下抽搐，斷續的組織不成語句的片語哀求著。  
「高杉…高杉…」但銀時反倒是更加奮力的擺動自己回應高杉的收縮。

這才在幾乎要昏厥的前一刻，體內漫出一股灼熱，稍做停頓本以為結束的高杉鬆下腰，卻在男人下一步的動作下踢蹬著小腿。

緩緩的男人退出些，淌流著的熱液給高杉擠出蜜口些，但男人並沒完全離開，湧出些白濁後，又一次深入。  
「唔嗯！！銀哈啊」幾乎沒力氣喚道的高杉承受著。男人雖然放緩了動作，然而高度敏感的現在反倒成了折磨，射後微硬的性器帶給高杉無法逃避的脹熱。

 

前後給銀時折磨著，先受不了的是前方的性器，吐射完後，給男人的腹肌磨出了清液，無法克制的淋得高杉自己滿身，溫溫的，高杉覺得意識在遠去，但男人依然不給的強行以後穴刺激喚回高杉。

 

直到男人的陰莖軟下，才安分些的完全退出，給擦成深紅的穴口，在噗的吐出性器後一點點的顫動著想密合，粉嫩卻擠出更多白濁滑過股間擠在高杉的臀峰間。

「等等…啊喂…先給阿銀鬆綁啊…這樣沒法幫你善後啊」銀時喚著，然而高杉只是無力的瞥了他眼，滑下掛在男人肩後的手入睡。

看著那人安穩的模樣跟一身凌亂銀時也沒那麼心狠硬是叫醒他，只是默默的小碎步去找可以鬆綁自己雙手的東西。

在這之前銀時倒是先發現解開自己雙腿的，只是在迷濛間高杉看到的好似一個犯了戀物癖摩擦著椅子的男人。

畫面的難受加上整身的脫力高杉沒難受太久閉上眼就隔天的事。

\---------  
（同場加映）←絕對不是這樣用的w

大張的雙腿，高杉挺立的性器顫動著，中空圓柱的矽膠後段接著按摩器，掐住男人的柱身，頂頭給尿道棒堵著。  
「舒服嗎？」銀時問道。  
「唔……」才想回應卻先給呻吟給搶先一步的跑了出來，高杉連忙抿住下唇。

下身腫脹的難受，但是收縮的小孔給金屬棒阻礙了推送，只能忍著下身一鼓鼓的跳動，卻沒能解放的給按摩器震動著，不斷升高的溫度讓高杉的雙腿逐漸潮濕，在開闔間牽起一絲黏液，蜜口蹭著床單沒能得到什麼撫慰，只是更加深他的空虛。

直到高杉一次挺腰，尿道棒滿溢出白液，淌流下深紅的性器。  
「哈啊…哈啊」粗喘著，高杉絞緊雙手的束縛，大張的雙腿帶著下身弓起，讓自己粉色的蜜口向男人訴說著不滿。


End file.
